


Christmas Cards

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo Tetsurou is a sappy loser and Tsukishima pretends not to care (and fails).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poika/gifts).



> For Emelia~

Tsukishima is watching the Carols by Candlelight when he hears his phone buzz.

He checks the caller ID before putting the television on mute, leaning into his couch.

“What do you want?” he says, and the voice on the other end of the line huffs out a laugh.

“You sound happy to hear from me.”

The words are smug, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he flicks through the channels on the television, distracting himself from the nerves he feels anchoring his stomach to the floor.

“Why are you calling me, Kuroo?”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line, white noise making everything sound distant.

“I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas,” Kuroo finally says, and there’s something unfamiliar in the way he speaks, tone soft like he wants to say something else.

“Hey though,” he continues, and there’s a shift in sound, as though he’s moving around on the other end of the line, “you still live in that apartment, right?”

The question catches Tsukishima off guard, and he narrows his eyes, scrutinising Kuroo through the phone.

“Why do you want my address?” He asks, suspicious, and Kuroo snorts.

“I’m sending you a card in the mail, I just wanted to double check that you lived at the same address.”

The explanation is lofty, like there’s more to the story than Kuroo’s letting on, and the concept of not knowing leaves Tsukishima feeling open and exposed.

“That doesn’t seem like you at all,” he deadpans, and Kuroo bursts in obnoxious laughter.

The sound of his laughter is honest and sincere, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he waits for it subside.

“You always seem to see straight through me,” Kuroo chuckles once he’s calmed himself, “but actually I’m just mailing your letter now, I'm using express post and everything!”

There’s a smile evident in his voice and Tsukishima feels himself smiling right back before the sound of his doorbell startles him back to reality. For a minute it seems to echo, and he freezes, brain suddenly working at a hundred miles a minute.

“Is there something wrong?” Kuroo asks, and Tsukishima shakes his head before realising that _no, Kuroo is not standing in the room with him._

“No, there’s just someone at the door. I need to answer it, talk later.”

Before he can hang up though, Kuroo yelps a panicked “wait wait, you can still answer the door just, stay on the phone! Please.”

Tsukishima blinks slowly, heart hammering in his chest as he obliges, making his way to the door.

“Are you still there?” Kuroo says, voice barely a whisper, and Tsukishima almost forgets to respond, humming as he opens the door slowly.

“Merry Christmas, Tsukki,” Kuroo smiles, standing in the hallway, and as he looks down at the letter in his visitors hands, Tsukishima thinks that maybe he’s never been happier to receive mail.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of little Christmas drabbles I wrote for a gift exchange between me and my friends during the holiday period and I thought I'd share them with everyone!  
> I hope everyone has had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year to-be!!


End file.
